Cougar Kunein
Cougar Kunein (쿠가 쿠나인 Kuga Kunain) is an A-Class Esper WH who is a member of Team Blondie, alongside Words Blondy von Worth. He is Tasha Godspell's rival and hates witches. His alias is Spear of Odin and he is assumed to use his Lightning Glove for combat. So far he is the only Esper revealed in the series. Appearance Cougar is a short, blond-haired boy with green eyes. He usually wears a black WH vest, black pants, the WH belt, high soled shoes with a checker patterned top and his lightning glove. He always wears a hat and when not prepared for combat, instead of the vest, he has on a white collared t-shirt with a tie. Personality Cougar is rather self-conceited, and shares Words' hatred for witches (although Words may be faking his, as he works for North). He always wants to beat Tasha Godspell, who he considers a low-life due to him being taught by the witch Edea Florence. He is very insecure about his short stature, getting angry when Tasha taunts him about his height. Though he denies having a rivalry with Tasha, it's clear he has the need to compete with him. Due to his arrogant nature, he often exaggerates his own power, or genuinely believes he's stronger than he is, as he noted his group could have defeated the likes of Varete, and he was unable to accept being overpowered by Mordred. Despite this however, he is not stupid, if a bit dense, as he knew from the start that he simply couldn't match South's power or survive against Words' Mini-Black Hole. He is also noticeably battle-smart and, most likely due to the nature of his power, he is very knowledgeable about the subjects of electricity and electromagnetism. Story History Cougar was born a bastard to a concubine. Over the years he gained a fierce hatred towards witches and learned how to manipulate electricity. After joining WH and becoming an A-Class, he and Words formed a close relationship and paired up to make team Blondie. At some point Felice attempted to teach Cougar manners, and Cougar and Tasha formed a rivalry. Tasha's Memory Arc Two years prior to the storyline, Team Blondie investigates the aftermath of Edea's power used against the Witch who attacked Tasha. Cougar appears to be wearing a B-Class uniform. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Cougar first appears during Tasha's trial, arguing with Tasha, Eclipse Shadenon and Alv Bronte after he badmouthed Eclipse and Tasha's master, Edea Florence. Fortunately, Words told him to stop talking to witches, as it hurts their reputation as Witch Hunters. He is later shown with heightened shoes in order to be as tall as Tasha The Knight and Rose Arc Cougar sees the Unnamed Team return to the WH Western Center and tells this to Felice but he calls it Tasha's team. Hearing the name Tasha, she remembers the news that Tasha failed a mission and tells this to Cougar. Cougar asks Felice for the facts about Tasha's failure in more detail. Cougar confronts Tasha moments after when Xing offers to spar with Tasha and comments on how that's a good idea. Cougar recounts how he heard Tasha fail a mission when he was so confident going into it but Cougar blames Tasha's failure on his Mana Guns which is a witch made product and asks if that was his limit while commenting on how Tasha was humiliated. Tasha questions how Cougar was on the same eye level as him when he's 6cm shorter than him. In a startled manner, Cougar tells him not to change the subject but Tasha notices he found a sensitive subject and observes Cougar's shoe which are 9cm high since Tasha's ones are 3cm. Using this knowledge, he comments on how preposterous the shoes was even if he was short since witches on average wore 8cm high heels. Cougar complains at how irrelevant that was since he believes he'll grow taller soon but Tasha wonders if that was true since two years ago when Tasha grew 5cm, Cougar grew only 0.5cm, which shocks him enough to have his soul leave his body. Cougar returns back to normal but he yells at him to stop while calling him a cheater and swindler but when he mocks Tasha's white hair which struck a nerve, Tasha fires a real bullet through Cougar's hair and hat which initially surprises Cougar. Xing scolds Tasha for always losing his temper whenever his hair is mentioned and when told to do something about it, Cougar volunteers to beat it out of him while electrifying his glove. He tells Tasha that he'll pay for damaging his hat but Halloween states that he's the one who'll regret fighting and points her sword at Cougar's neck. Seeing her new appearance, Cougar wonders who she is to which she answers that she's Tasha's supporter which shocks him since she used to be a pumpkin doll. Words appears and Cougar reports Halloween's change in appearance to him, although Words' isn't impressed. The two pairs face off with each other, but were stopped by Vihyungrang before they could inflict any damage. Cougar leaves immediately after when Words tells him to go. On his trip to Britain after he was ordered to go there, his train was stopped by Sabrina Rose. When he offered to take out some of Rose's subordinates, Tasha shot him with a sleeping dart. After he woke up, he was seen taking out some of Rose's subordinates and fighting Rose herself. During his fight with Rose, Cougar tried using a Lv. F2 on the vines to destroy Rose's roses. Although the attack destroyed a little over 200 roses, Rose simply appears behind him revealing hundreds of more. He was later asked by Xing about using Lv.F4 but Cougar explained that the attack may take too long for charging up and even he doesn't know the full capacity of the attack. Tasha comes back and Cougar along with Tarras was easily tricked into helping gaurd Tasha. When Tasha changed appearance, Cougar had trouble acknowledging the change of colour in Tasha's hair. Before leaving to Britain, Xing asks Cougar to look out for Tasha, and if he can't, to not die himself. Fights in Britannia Arc After he arrived in Britain, he saw Kay struggling to fight against Lady Calia. He tried to jump in to help but was stopped by Dexter. He was later seen beat up by Dexter. All of Cougars attacks hit Dexter, although there was no initial effect. Dexter, who was made of iron, ended up being an electromagnet, due to his chemical properties. After defeating Dexter, Calia appears behind Cougar, starteling him. She notes his strength to be powerful enough to play around with but comments that she won't break him. At that moment South shows up telling Calia to break Cougar. Cougar notices the immense pressure surrounding South and notes it to be stronger than anyone he ever met. South aims an attack at Cougar, but Merlin shows up and deflects it. With this, South raises her pressure enough that Cougar can't breath, so Merlin kneels down and calms him down, telling him to wait. Before leaving, Calia tells Cougar that next time they meet, they should have fun. While searching for his severed hand, Tasha requests Cougar's help by they only get into a fight. Cougar demands why he's asking him for help but Tasha yells back that it'll take too long with just him and Halloween but Cougar should easily be able to find it since his hand emits a small electromagnetic field. Cougar states that his hand was dead but Tasha explains how his glove keeps it alive with flow of mana. Cougar notes his lack of incentive making Tasha reply by telling him he'll stay small if he keeps being so stingy. They begin fighting again until they noticed Tania Doberg. When she called Tasha "Miss Godspell", Cougar repeats Tasha's new name with emphasis on the "Miss" while laughing out loud. Moments after Tasha introduces Cougar to Tania, while mentioning him as from the Western Center like Tarras, but Cougar tells Tasha not to compare him to a narcissistic jerk (Tarras). Tania asks Tasha what he had to say and when Cougar repeated his feminine name again, Tania blasted with a blunt Earth Spear into the side of another one. He is then seen during the trial, where he votes for Tasha to release Halloween. When Tasha refuses to do so, Cougar sneers at him and asks if he fell in love with her. Escape from Britain Arc He is seen with Words in their room, noting the ruckus outside from the WH Train's arrival. He asks Words why the Northern HQ only sent three people, to which Words replied that they had sent Tania Doberg, who is more powerful than the 10 people the West HQ sent. When Cougar scoffs at the idea, Words retaliates that Cougar, who had been blasted by Tania, should know that better than he does. When they go down to eat, he sees Tasha and Mordred and promptly insults them, only for Mordred to insult him back. Outraged, he is about to start a fight when he is kicked in the back by Ran, who reprimands him for his behavior. As Cougar is about to get back up, he is intercepted by Bagira, who threatens him not to interrupt Ran's conversation. Unable to get Cougar to respect him, Bagira simply slashes Cougar's face. Cougar, along with Words managed to predict Tasha and Halloween's actions and intercepted them before they could leave Caerleon. Cougar tries to surprise attack Tasha while he and Words are talking, but his attack is blocked by Halloween who questions Cougar about the amount of power he used for a threat. Cougar ended up fighting Mordred, but was overpowered by her brute strength, as she made Cougar fly into Words. He then tries to insult her, but she replies that he's just weak. Moments after, Cougar is surprised by Words who was underneath him. When Cougar questions Words as to why he was underneath him, Words starts yelling and threatening to trample Cougar with his powers for landing on him. Tasha takes this chance to state that since Cougar was here, he and Halloween has won this battle since Words wouldn't be able to use the full extent of his power without Cougar being affected. Cougar and Words than stare at each other, when Words states that he'd still use his powers regardless of Cougar being there or not, Cougar starts to beg Words to stop joking so seriously to which Words replies that he's not joking. Once the confrontation with the WH begins, Cougar is absent to find his hat but returns after the fighting sides are picked. When Surtr's wall of flames appears, Cougar asks Words how they're going to deal with it but Words answers him by showing him his Micro Black Hole. After the flames are absorbed, Cougar calls Ran and Monica weak. He shows concern after Varete defeats the rest of the team and after being beaten by Varete himself, he manages to get back up due to Elmar's Healing spell. When Merlin arrives, he orders Cougar along with the other WHs to back off and when Cougar and Ran try to protest, Merlin silences them. Cougar later commented on how he didn't go all out and that they could have beaten Varete, which was very unlikely. Invasion Arc Cougar is to be dispatched North along with Tania, D. Arlo and Choha. Powers and Abilities Lightning (전격 Jeongyeog): Cougar can produce strong, electric currents with this and sense those in his surroundings. When attacking, Cougar releases electricity through his glove, these attacks can be thrown at targets or be released after physical contact. His electrical attacks seems to have different levels; the stronger they are, the longer it takes to charge up. Thus, in a drawn out battle (like the one with Dexter), he has the advantage. *'Electric Sensor': Cougar can detect electromagnetic waves as a subtle as those emitted from a human's nervous system.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Chapter 50: Page 13. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 *'LV F2 Gungnir' (궁구닐 Gung-gunil): A powerful wave of lightning shot in a straight line. *'LV F3 Electric Spark' (일렉트릭 스파크 Illegteulig Seupakeu): The charge time greater producing a much greater attack. This attack is capable of attack multiple targets at once. *'LV F4': Cougar's strongest attack that requires 5 minutes of charging. It is much stronger than LV F2 and F3 but the full capabilities of this attack hasn't been revealed. *'Electromagnet' (전자석 Jeonjaseog): Cougar is also capable of creating electromagnets out of metal such as iron. The strength of the magnet attraction depends on the level of the electrical attack. He has been seen using this attack against the iron supporter, Dexter. It was also noted by Xing at the beggining of the series that Cougar was among the best A class. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. His emblem is named Gungnir, like the spear that has the power of throwing lightning bolts. His fighting technique is directly inspired from that legendary weapon. Relationships Tasha Godspell Tasha is Cougar's rival and one of the WHs Cougar hates. They constantly insult each other and tend to compete in everything. Cougar believes Tasha to be a low life for using a weapon made by a witch and believes Tasha is inferior to him. Words Blondy Von Worth Words is Cougar's teammate. The two get along well as Cougar always refers to Words as "big brother Words". Cougar shows great respect to Words, he always listens to Words and does what Words tells him to do. Trivia *According to his Character Profile, Cougar's hobby is making hats (he's passionate about fashion accessories), he likes hats, fashion and Words (his idol) and he dislikes witches and Tasha. *Even though he is considered an esper, it is speculated that he produces lightning from his glove and not naturally. *His official name is Cooga Kunein but due to it sounding illiterate in English, this wiki changed it to Cougar. *Cougar's Zodiac sign is Leo. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Esper Category:Witch Hunter